Aishiteru
by Angelic H. Cherry
Summary: Neji e Hinata voltam a conviver juntos e se apaixonam, enquanto Hiashi recebe constantes ameaças de morte que parecem remeter ao seu passado e um segredo de família que pode impedir Neji e Hinata de ficarem juntos.
1. Chapter 1

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*

**Capítulo**** I**

- Neji-san?? – perguntou Hinata, ao notar a súbita distração do primo. Este sacudiu de leve a cabeça.

- Desculpe, Hinata-sama. Eu me distraí... pode repetir o que estava dizendo? – disse ele. Neji tinha se distraído ao olhar nos olhos dela.

Apesar de serem idênticos aos seus, era como se os olhos dela tivessem algo diferente, como se os dela emitissem um brilho completamente diferente do que havia nos de qualquer Hyuuga ou de outra pessoa.

Talvez os olhos dela fossem normais. E o "problema" fosse com ele, com Neji. Talvez somente ele estivesse enxergando este brilho em Hinata-sama.

Aquilo tinha começado desde que Neji a vira treinar algumas semanas atrás. Não pela primeira vez, claro. Mas depois de muito tempo afastado deste costume, ele o fez. Sem interesse em jutsus, sem interesse em movimentos. Mas sim, interessado na garota de longos cabelos azuis que treinava com tanto afinco naquele dia. Algo estava errado, ele notou.

FLASHBACK

_Hinata socava e chutava o boneco há horas, com uma expressão de raiva contida no rosto, e onde seus punhos batiam, ficava uma marca vermelha. Tão de perto, onde Neji estava, ele podia sentir o cheiro doce de sangue._

_Neji nunca a vira com aquela expressão. Era surpreendente que tanta raiva podia existir em alguém como ela. Era como se a menina estivesse fazendo aquilo inconscientemente, como se quisesse estar sozinha e gritar. Mas ao invés disso, espancava um boneco de treinamento como se sua vida dependesse daquilo._

_"O que a leva a fazer isso? Apenas a vontade de se provar? Apenas a vontade de mostrar que herdaria a liderança deste Clã, e o faria com êxito? Todo grande ninja treina com dureza, mas Hinata-sama é... especial. Não é justo ela mesma se machucar assim.", pensou, contradizendo o que ele mesmo pregou durante tanto tempo em sua vida; queria que Hinata parasse de treinar, cuidasse de suas mãos e o resto de seu corpo._

_- Hinata-sama? – disse ele, baixinho, saindo detrás dos arbustos que o cercavam. Hinata não se virou de imediato, mas parou por um instante e murmurou:_

_- Neji-san. – e se virou para encará-lo, o rosto extremamente rosado pelo treino, ofegando. – O q-__q__ue estava fazendo escondido... aqui?_

_- Não importa a quê vim aqui. Hinata, não acha que já chega de treino por hoje? Está anoitecendo e está aqui há horas. – disse ele, um leve tom de preocupação na voz. Hinata olhou para o chão e juntou as mãos._

_- Eu... ainda não terminei a seqüência. – murmurou ela. Suas mãos pingavam sangue. – Vou voltar para a mansão quando t-terminar. – e se voltou para o boneco de madeira, fazendo menção de continuar mesmo com Neji ali parado, a observando._

_- Hinata-sama... por favor, não faça isso com você mesma. – murmurou ele. Ela parou, de costas para o primo. Como se esperasse que ele fosse embora._

_- Você... n-não entende, Neji-san. P-por favor, vá..._

_- Sabe que temos mais em comum do que imagina. Não martirize seu corpo desta forma. Fale comigo._

_- Eu não p-posso parar, N-Neji-san... sabe disso! – disse ela, diminuindo ainda mais sua fina voz._

_- Brigou com seu pai, não é? Ele te disse aquelas coisas de novo, não é? Hinata-sama..._

_- N-não é da... sua..._

_- Não é da minha conta? Vai, Hinata, diz. Diz! – insistiu ele, desejando saber o que houve, desejando fazer com que o sofrimento dela cessasse. Era apenas uma questão de que ela explodisse e dissesse tudo aquilo que queria dizer._

_- N-Neji-san… - sussurrou ela, ainda de costas para ele._

_- Você não pode descontar a sua raiva nos treinos, Hinata-sama... não faça isso com você mesma! Olhe o seu estado! – disse Neji, se aproximando mais dela. _

_Ele mesmo não podia entender sua atitude, sua vontade de proteger Hinata dela mesma e dos outros. Ele apenas o fazia naquele instante._

_Hinata virou seu rosto para Neji e seus olhos prateados brilhavam com pequenas lágrimas que ameaçavam transbordar para suas bochechas._

_- Você está muito cansada... vamos voltar para a mansão. Estou te observando há horas, mal pode ficar de pé. – replicou Neji. E de fato, Hinata tinha uma postura caída, ofegava e seus olhos estavam cansados. Parecia desejar desesperadamente uma cama._

_- E-eu não quero voltar pra lá agora, Neji-san... – respondeu ela. Hinata provavelmente não queria ver seu pai agora. E com certeza tinha seus motivos. Neji no fundo sempre achou que Hiashi era muito duro com Hinata; nunca soube lidar da maneira certa com sua filha._

_- Certo... – disse ele. E por alguns minutos eles ficaram parados ali naquele canto afastado do jardim. Hinata observando Neji, e Neji observando o boneco de madeira._

_Ele então se aproximou ainda mais de Hinata, e, parado à sua frente, desamarrou uma das faixas de seu próprio braço direito._

_- Neji-san..._

_Ele não disse nada, apenas pegou uma das mãos de Hinata e enrolou a faixa branca no punho e nos dedos dela. Rasgou o que sobrou e se pôs a fazer o mesmo com a outra mão da prima. As faixas se tingiram levemente de vermelho._

_Hinata ficou olhando o trabalho do primo, passando uma mão na outra. Neji apenas deu um leve sorriso para ela, e se afastou, rumo à mansão._

_A noite já caíra e o céu estava pontilhado de várias estrelas quando Hinata voltou a treinar._

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Eu estava te perguntando porque não recebeu nenhuma missão recentemente. – repetiu Hinata.

- Ah, sim. Bem, TenTen se machucou pra valer na última missão, então... estamos vendo se ela melhora. De qualquer forma, não têm chegado muitas missões ultimamente. – respondeu ele. Neji parecia de certa forma chateado com o "marasmo" de sua vida ninja.

- O que houve com ela? – perguntou Hinata.

- Pra ser sincero... não tenho a mínima idéia, Hinata-sama. – disse ele, e bocejou.

Hinata pareceu pensar por um instante, e então sorriu para ele.

- Já que estamos nós dois à toa, vamos fazer alguma coisa. Faz tanto tempo que não ficamos juntos como agora. – disse ela, a última frase mais para si mesma do que para ele.

- Ta bom. – respondeu ele. Hinata se levantou do degrau do pátio e entrou correndo na mansão.

"Faz tanto tempo que não ficamos juntos como agora.". Era verdade. Quando eram pequenos passavam horas conversando e brincando juntos. Mas reviravoltas acabaram separando os dois drasticamente, e durante muito tempo Neji – e Hinata também – achou que fosse irremediável. A morte de Hyuuga Hizashi, o crescente ódio de Neji pela Souke... e talvez a maior das reviravoltas fosse o Chuunin Shiken. Em que Neji não apenas derrotou Hinata, mas a humilhou, de modo desnecessário. E ele nunca se esquecera do olhar que Hinata lhe lançou quando saiu do hospital e o viu pela primeira vez. Um misto de tristeza e um sentimento que ele sequer soube nomear.

Dois minutos depois Hinata apareceu segurando uma caixa de madeira.

- O que é isso, Hinata-sama? – perguntou Neji. Ela se sentou ao lado dele.

- É um Jogo de Xadrez.

- Ah...

- Sabe jogar? – perguntou ela.

-Se eu sei jogar? Claro que sei jogar! – mentiu ele, cruzando os braços enquanto Hinata organizava as peças no tabuleiro.

Ele não tinha a mínima noção do que fazer.

- As damas primeiro. – disse ele, baixinho, para disfarçar. Hinata virou o tabuleiro e modo que as peças brancas ficaram de costas para ela. Movimentou um peão.

Neji a imitou. E a cada jogada de Hinata Neji a imitava, até que não entendeu o que ela fez com um cavalo e teve de inventar sua própria jogada.

- N-Não pode mover um peão na diagonal... – disse ela, quando Neji fez isso.

- Ah... foi sem querer.

- Não sabe jogar, né? – perguntou ela. Neji não respondeu. – Não precisava mentir para mim, eu posso te ensinar a jogar, Neji-san.

Neji lançou um olhar para Hinata que a fez corar.

- Parece que sou melhor que você no xadrez... – disse Hinata, baixinho. Neji fez cara de desdém.

- Não é justo, eu aprendi hoje.

- E está se saindo bem, Neji-san. – disse ela, sorrindo para ele. Neji olhou-a, sem graça.

"A Hinata-Sama é tão meiga. Eu perdi seis vezes!", pensou ele.

- Hinata? – perguntou uma voz vinda detrás deles. Os dois pararam de andar e olharam para trás.

Hiashi estava parado ali com a testa levemente franzida.

- Hinata, já treinou hoje? – perguntou ele, rispidamente.

- A-Ainda não, pai, eu...

- Está esperando o dia acabar? Ou você acha que só tem de treinar quando estiver com sua equipe? – disse Hiashi.

- Já estou indo p-pai. – respondeu Hinata, e saiu andando, quase correndo na direção oposta da dos dois. Hiashi se virou para Neji, olhando-o com profundidade.

-É bom ver que você e Hinata estão se aproximando de novo, Neji. – falou – Apesar de distraí-la um pouco, sua presença inspira minha filha. – concluiu, com seu tom de sabedoria. E foi embora, dando-lhe as costas, deixando Neji sozinho.

A presença de Neji na vida de Hinata não a inspirava. Apenas fazia bem a ambos. E isso era suficiente.

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*

**N/A:** Eu adoro a história dessa fic. É tudo meio mirabolante demais, mas eu adoro ela. E NejiHina é tão meigo *--*  
Eu postava essa fic numa Comunidade do Orkut, e lá eu parei no capítulo XV. Parei por muiiitos meses, e fico admirada de saber que as pessoas ainda me procurem pra saber o que diabos eu fiz com a fic. Espero que vocês daqui gostem também *---*

*senta e espera comments*

Beijos, gente. :*

Angelic H. Cherry


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

- Hinata-sama? – chamou Neji, batendo na porta do quarto da prima.  
Hiashi tinha pedido que Neji supervisionasse os treinos de Hinata naquela semana, e que a ajudasse no que fosse preciso. Nos últimos tempos Hiashi estava cobrando ainda mais de Hinata, como se esperasse um novo desempenho da filha.

FLASHBACK  
_– Hinata já desenvolveu suficientemente seu cérebro, já passou da hora de ela trabalhar em seu corpo. Entenda que minha filha é uma boa ninja, Neji. Mas algo faz com que seu potencial fique escondido. Quero que faça com que ela mostre do que é capaz.  
- Certo, Hiashi-sama. – respondeu Neji, e seu tio caminhou em direção à porta. Parou.  
- E Neji... tente fazer com que ela não fique tão tímida. Desperte-a. Desperte... a mulher que há em Hinata. _  
FIM DO FLASHBACK

Hiashi-sama só pode estar ficando louco... – murmurou Neji para si mesmo. – Hinata-sama!! – chamou.  
Depois de chamá-la várias vezes, Neji virou a maçaneta da porta branca do quarto dela, adentrando-o.  
As paredes eram todas brancas, exceto por uma, pintada de lilás; a cama grande de Hinata ficava no meio do quarto, de dossel, com um cortinado branco em volta. No chão havia algumas roupas dela. Uma camisola de seda, um short, e uma meia listrada de azul e rosa. Na penteadeira, objetos pessoais que qualquer garota teria, como escova de cabelo, prendedores e etc. O espelho não refletia nenhuma imagem humana a não ser a do próprio Neji que observava o quarto com grande interesse. Nunca havia estado ali.  
- Hinata-sama? – chamou, já sem querer que ela aparecesse naquela hora. Queria poder explorar um pouco o quarto dela. Pegou a camisola que estava no chão. Era macia, muito macia, e tinha cheiro de rosas. O _mesmo_ cheiro de Hinata.  
Neji ouviu um barulho vindo da porta do banheiro do quarto. Imediatamente largou a camisola no chão e se moveu para sair do quarto.  
- N-Neji-san?? – ele ouviu a fina voz de Hinata dizer, num tom de clara surpresa. Virou-se.  
Hinata vestia... nada. Estava apenas enrolada numa toalha. Seus cabelos longos e escuros caíam-lhe encharcados sobre os ombros e a toalha. Seu rosto estava molhado, assim como suas pernas que escorriam água por todo o chão. Ela tinha uma expressão de extrema surpresa e constrangimento, estava mais vermelha como Neji jamais a vira e se agarrava à toalha como um colete salva-vidas.  
- Hinata-sama, eu...  
- O-o q-que v-voc...  
- Tudo bem, Hinata-sama, eu já estou saindo, já estou saindo... – disse ele, virando-se, também constrangido, para a porta, e saiu do quarto dela bem rápido, deixando-a à beira de um colapso.  
- Uau. – murmurou ele, encostado na porta do quarto dela. – Hinata-sama...  
"É claro que ela estava diferente sem aquele casaco ridículo... qualquer um ficaria diferente.", pensou ele, lembrando-se da visão de Hinata de toalha.

"Mas... tinha algo mais. Ela estava molhada e..."  
A idéia de que Hinata não vestia nada, absolutamente nada debaixo daquela toalha ocorreu à Neji, súbita e violentamente.  
"Deus, ela... estava... estava... sensual."  
Neji nunca tinha reparado na sensualidade de Hinata porque ela a tinha escondido, debaixo de roupas e tão profunda timidez.  
"Isso é errado, Hinata é minha prima... meu pai e Hiashi... eram irmãos gêmeos. Isso não podia ser mais errado."  
Ainda absorto na imagem de Hinata, Neji respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando se concentrar em outras coisas, um pouco assustado com os próprios pensamentos.  
"TenTen não é nada, nada, comparada à Hinata-sama.", pensava ele, mesmo sem querer.  
TenTen tinha sido apenas uma aventura na vida de Neji. Ele a usara de modo cruel e errado, se aproveitando dos sentimentos dela por ele, usando-a para saciar sua constante solidão e amargura. Fazia muito tempo que ele não a procurava. Sentia-se mal por tê-la usado, mas não poderia desfazer o passado, e agora só a via em missões e nos raros encontros com a equipe.  
- N-Neji-san. – disse Hinata, aparecendo na fresta aberta da porta de seu quarto, a voz extremamente baixa, o rosto muito corado. – P-Pode e-entrar agora... – completou, e abriu a porta. Ela já estava vestida, com seu casaco habitual.  
- Hinata-sama, me desculpe, eu não deveria ter entrado no seu quarto... – começou ele, sinceramente envergonhado, adentrando novamente o cômodo.  
- N-Não, t-tudo bem... – disse ela, tentando sorrir. – Você queria me ver? – disse ela, sentando-se em sua cama, e indicando uma poltrona a Neji.  
- Estou bem em pé. Sim, eu tenho que falar com você. Seu pai quer que eu supervisione seus treinos diários nesta semana. – disse ele, suave. Hinata franziu a testa.

Como assim? Para quê? – perguntou ela, confusa. Neji deu de ombros.  
- Não sei ao certo, ele apenas me pediu. Acho que quer que eu te corrija em algumas coisas, ou sei lá.  
Hinata olhou por um instante para a janela.  
- Eu sei que não sou o que meu pai quer que eu seja, Neji-san. Mas... todos sabem que eu dou o meu melhor. Eu treino o máximo que posso. Eu... – disse Hinata, sendo franca com Neji como em poucas vezes fora.  
- Infelizmente, Hinata-sama, o seu melhor não é o melhor para seu pai. Ele sabe o quão inteligente você é. Mas entenda o fardo que você carrega. É a próxima líder deste Clã. Ele apenas quer um futuro para todos nós. – disse Neji, consciente da dureza de suas palavras, mas também consciente de que falava a verdade.  
Hinata observou Neji dizer aquilo com o rosto insondável. Em seguida olhou-o profundamente, como se quisesse saber o que estava pensando.  
- Está dizendo que devo alcançar o nível que meu pai quer... certo? – perguntou ela.  
- Você não será uma... – Neji não pensou no uso da palavra -...fracassada se não alcançar. Mas vai fazer seu pai feliz desta forma. E a cada dia que passa você evolui aos poucos. Eu quero te ajudar. – disse ele. Neji se sentia mal ao ver o quanto sua prima sofria com suas responsabilidades que ainda nem tinham chegado, mas que já lhe causavam tanta dor de cabeça. Ele queria poder amenizar aquilo. Ainda mantinha o pensamento de que Hinata era delicada como porcelana e que não merecia sofrer. De todos dentro daquela casa, ela era a última que Neji gostaria de ver com a expressão que a viu naquele dia de treino.  
- Neji-san... está _mesmo_ fazendo isso porque quer, ou porque meu pai te pediu? Por ele ser um membro da Souke...? – perguntou ela, com sua voz mais suave, mais cautelosa. Neji sentiu um fiapinho de raiva por tanta cautela em tão insignificantes palavras. E a imagem bela e sensual de Hinata enrolada na toalha ainda vagava solitária pela mente dele.

Sabe como eu penso. Não vou te ajudar porque seu pai é da Souke. Vou te ajudar porque respeito meu tio e... porque quero ajudar você, Hinata-sama, a ser uma grande ninja. – disse ele, com firmeza, usando um tom de sabedoria que fez os olhos de Hinata brilharem e se levantarem para os do primo.  
- Ok, Neji-san. Seja meu sensei, então. – disse Hinata, vermelha, arriscando uma brincadeira.

- Acho que já descobri seu problema, Hinata-sama... – disse Neji, ao imobilizar Hinata pela terceira vez.  
- O-o quê? – perguntou ela, meio surpresa com a idéia de ter um problema, se soltando.  
- Na verdade, dois. O primeiro é que você tem medo de me tocar. O segundo, é que você não luta com paixão. E este pode ser um dos piores defeitos que um ninja pode ter. – disse ele, com frieza.  
- Como assim medo de t-tocar você, N-Neji-san?  
- Principalmente com um Doujutsu como o Byakugan contato físico é importante, sabe disso. Os ataques Hakke, que conhece... não estamos usando-os agora, mas estamos lutando, e você me toca com receio. Não precisa ter medo de me machucar. – disse ele, sério. Hinata corou furiosamente.  
- Não estou com medo de te m-machucar, Neji-s-san... eu só t-tenho... – começou ela, timidamente, antes de ser interrompida.  
- Vergonha? Hinata-sama, sou seu primo. Fique à vontade para tentar me bater. Só não garanto conseguir. – disse Neji, tentando desta vez, provocá-la, tentando ver qual método funcionaria melhor. Este, com certeza, não funcionou, pois Hinata corou ainda mais.  
Obviamente, Hinata não receou em tocar em Neji no Chuunin Shiken. Ela precisava passar no exame, e por isso se submeteu à luta. Mas agora era diferente.

- E-e... sobre a paixão? – perguntou ela.  
- Hinata-sama... você gosta de lutar? Gosta da arte shinobi? – perguntou Neji, se encostando a uma árvore.  
- O que parece? Não, eu não gosto. – disse ela, docemente, mas com revolta. – Eu luto porque preciso. Por meu pai, por minha família... pelo que nasci. – e passou a mão sobre os olhos. Neji permaneceu calado, o rosto imperceptível.  
- Eu creio que... tudo pode ser resolvido pacificamente... –continuou ela. – Mas mesmo assim...  
- Você luta. Isso é muito ruim, Hinata-sama. Sempre não nos saímos bem em algo que não gostamos. Pois falta paixão. Falta a motivação de continuar. A motivação que vem de nós e não dos outros. E nisso, Hinata-sama... eu não posso te ajudar. Tem de achar a motivação que vem de si mesma. – falou Neji, suave, um leve tom de autoridade na voz.  
Hinata andou até ele, tímida, mas decidida a dizer aquilo.  
- S-Se em todos os nossos treinos você me disser coisas tão profundas eu não vou querer treinar, Neji-san. A-Apenas te ouvir.  
Ele não chegou a corar, mas suas bochechas se tingiram levemente de rosa.  
- Minhas palavras não vão desenvolver seu corpo. Vamos. Chega de descanso.

Naquela noite Neji sonhou que treinava com Hinata-sama enrolada em sua toalha cor-de-rosa.

.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

**N/A: **Haha, eu sei, eu sei que ficou meiguinho demais. Blé. Não se preocupem, isso muda. A fic tem algo além de romance 8D  
Reviews. Please.

Angelic H. Cherry.


End file.
